A Work of Yaoi
by djkenna444
Summary: One Shot   How is Tamaki and Kyoya going to react to the fan art of their beloved guest? Ouran High School Host club is the property of someone really awesome in Japan whom I should Google. But you already knew that. Enjoy!


**A Work of Yaoi!**

"Tamaki, Tamaki senpai," Said a guest running in to the club room with a big poster board. She stopped in front of him and tried to catch her breath. "Where is Kyoya senpai?" She asked looking around the room.

"How can we be of serves to you Nomiko?" Kyoya smiled.

"So glad you asked." She turned the poster board around so they could have a good look. "It was just graded in art class! My teacher said she had never seen anything like it, and that Leonardo de Vinci would be jealous!"

"Oh," Tamaki looked at it uncomfortably, "You bet he would! Uh, it's…. What's the word?"

"What inspired you to do a thing like that?" Kyoya pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"You don't like it?" Nomiko whimpered.

"Oh uh, it's not that." Tamaki assured, "It's definitely like nothing I've ever seen before."

"What is it senpai?" Haruhi asked before looking at the picture. She took one look at it and broke out in an unbelievable fit of laughter. The painting was a display of Tamaki and Kyoya; Hitachiin style! On the painting daddy held mommy from behind as Kyoya nibbled on his neck. They were both wrapped in white bed sheets and nothing else; in the corners there were cupids. Haruhi laughed until she felt Kyoya's death stair. "Come' on, not like you wouldn't do this stuff for the guest right?" Kyoya didn't answer he just turned and looked at Nomiko.

"I was hoping there might be room for this painting on the club room walls?" Nomiko pleaded with a dazzle in her eye.

Now Nomiko had the entire club's attention. The other guest took one look at her _Mona Lisa_ and all were in agreement. "Oh, please Tamaki," they begged in union.

"Oh, well, ladies it certainly is a masterpiece," The Prince started to sweat, "but we don't have authorization to hang what so ever we please on school property."

"I'm not wearing the pants," Kyoya mumbled under his breath as he glared at the painting with anger and disappointment.

The Hitachiin brothers smiled and in unison smirked saying, "but boss your father is the chairmen. Can't he give you clearance?"

"Will it work Tamaki?' Nomiko asked hopefully.

"Perhaps," he scratched his head.

"Let's give him a call boss," Hikaru grinned.

"I would love to but…." The Prince shifted his eyes and shrugged, "my grandmother made it very clear. I am not to disrupt my father's business affairs."

"Ok now, no thank you Mr. Suoh, have a great day! Bye bye now." Haruhi said hanging up her cell phone. "He said it's cool."

"Well, Tamaki, can we hang it up?" Another guest begged.

"We would but, uh, no nails or hammer," Kyoya responded.

"You really want to put a hole in these beautiful walls?" He added, "I'm not we can drive a nail through this marble."

"We could use those sticky tack hooks," Another lady suggested.

"Ohhh, fresh out!" Kyoya and Tamaki said in synch.

"We have some!" Kaoru shouted as he reached into his bag.

Kyoya restrained himself exterminating the Hitachiin Brothers, "Why, for what reason are you walking around with sticky tack hooks in your bag? Why you do dis!"

"Because there's no telling what we'll do next," Hikaru stared at him dramatically.

"I will end you," Mommy glared.

"I don't get it, you'd do that for any of guest any day," Kaoru started.

"What's wrong with a simple picture?" Hikaru asked.

"Yeah, didn't you say, 'we shall never deny a guest no matter what the request.'" Haruhi quoted.

"And we won't when she comes back with a painting in which I am wearing the pants!" Kyoya said giving Haruhi, Hikaoru, and Kaoru the Stare of Despair!

"Mommy dear, don't you think your priorities are a bit a skewed?" Tamaki looked at him and frowned.

"Easy for you to say, you're wearing the pants," The VP complained.

Tamaki sighed, "Kyo-chan you'll always wear the pants in my masterpiece."

"Oh, thank you Tamaki," Kyoya placed his hands over his heart, "That means a lot to me."

"Um, Tamaki dear," Nomiko chimed in, "My painting?"

"Nomiko, as much as we love your painting, and we do just love it with every fiber of our being." The Vice President explained, "It would be unfair to our other guest."

"Precisely," The King agreed, "If we allow you to put up your painting the other guest will want to do the same; you understand?"

"Right and we just don't have the wall space for that."

Haruhi turned to look at the girls cheering Nomiko on, "Come now ladies, is that not the silliest thing you've ever heard?"

"Well, actually I was hoping I could display my statue of you and Tamaki," One lady answered.

"Yeah, I have this great Picasso of Mori and the Hitachiin brothers that would look fabulous on that wall," another guest reiterated.

"Threesome nice," A third girl said giving a thumbs up.

Looking at her strangely the guest said, "It's the three of them playing with a puppy."

"Now that one; we could possibly work something out," Kyoya rubbed his chin.

Just as Nomiko was about to hang her head in disappointment the club door swung open followed by the chime of bells. Lead by a teacher and administrator was a tall business woman with black hair. She seemed normal at first glance. Her most outstanding feature was her glasses and long hair tied into a pony tail with a ribbon and two silver bells. Her glasses were red like her shirt and ribbon, and like her ribbon her glasses were accompanied by silver bells but were built into the sides. The woman was with two children, a boy and a girl. It looked as if they were touring the school. The woman was calm until she took one look at the painting. Her eyes grew wide, and the children became concerned, "Mom," her daughter said, "are you alright?"

"The painting," She answered slowly, "It's exactly what I'm looking for. You! Are _you _the artist?"

Nomiko turned and smiled wide, "I sure am!"

"Ms. Gamashiro," the teacher said with a concerned voice.

"Hey, Mommy dear," Tamaki whispered to Kyoya, "Who is this woman?"

The VP sighed deeply and answered, "Madam Sona Gamashiro; world renowned artist and art collector, and it's just our luck that she's here enrolling her two children."

"You knew exactly who I was didn't young lady?" She asked before Nomiko smiled and nodded, "So then you know what I'm going to ask you?"

"No, what's she gonna ask?" Tamaki whispered to Haruhi. Tamaki's club members turned to him and give him a your-not-serious look. "So she wants to add that painting to a museum?"

"That's right!" Ms. Gamashiro said burning with the flame of youth! "Will you let me? It would be an honor to add your painting to the National Museum of Art!"

"No, no the honor is all mine," Nomiko grinded widely as she handed her the painting.

"Did she say national?" Tamaki asked in despair.

"You're just going to let me have it?" Madam Gamashiro gave Nomiko a puzzled look. "Let me pay you please."

"No need," She shrugged, "I'm the daughter multi-million dollar company owner; adding your check to our savings would be like adding a cup of water to the ocean."

Ms. Gamashiro smiled, "Well at least take this. They're passes to the expo your painting will now be a part of. There will be people from all over coming to view the new art. From celebrities to political office holders to The Pope! I hope to see you there!"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world!" Nomiko said with stars in her eyes.

"Excellent!" Madam Gamashiro replied with stars in eyes as well. Then with the painting she and her children continued their tour.

Tamaki and Kyoya twitched, "The Pope!"

"The sound of those bells will forever taint my ears!" Kyoya said with his hand on his forehead.

After some weeks passed Haruhi found herself wisped away in the back of a limo. She took one at the idiots smiling at her and everything made since. "You know when you gave me a cell phone I assumed you'd use it." She said unsurprised, "Where are we going anyway?"

"The art expo," Honey answered with a grin.

"Ah, I see, this explains why the two of them don't look so happy," She smirked.

"On the contrary," Kyo-chan started, "This could be a learning experience."

"Way to find the silver lining." The Hitachiin brothers giggled.

"We're here," Mori pointed out.

As they walked in they were greeted by Nomiko, "Oh wow, you came! Are you as excited as I am?"

"I'm something, but I don't know if it's excited," Tamaki said under his breath.

"Tamaki," Someone shouted from a far.

"AH, father!" Tamaki reacted, "Why are you occupying this space!"

"Uh, it's good to see you too son," Mr. Suoh replied, "And to answer your question, I was invited."

"You have time for an expo but no time to spend with your son?" The King mumbled to himself.

"Parton me," Kyoya smiled, "Mr. Suoh you would by chance happen to know if _my_ father will be attending this event would you?"

"Not that I'm his keeper or anything, but no I haven't seen him," Mr. Suoh shrugged, "He said he might be here later though. Why?"

"Oh, no reason," The VP hung his head.

"Hey Nomiko," Tama-chan whispered, "Where's your painting located?"

"In the Modern Renaissance collection," She answered. "Why?"

"Well son I'll be off, enjoy yourself alright," Mr. Suoh said as he walked away.

"You bet father unit, and stay out the Modern Renaissance section ok!" Tamaki waved goodbye.

"Come on, let's go see the painting," Kaoru suggested.

"Oh I'll show you how to get there," Nomiko pointed to lead the way.

"Ah, doesn't look like anyone's around," Hikaru frowned.

"It's ok it'll be here for a long time for everyone to see!" Nomiko smiled.

"Oh joy," Kyoya and Tamaki looked at each other and sighed.

"Excuse me Miss," A man called out.

Nomiko turned, "Me?"

"Yes, is this painting yours?" He asked.

"Yes."

"We're with the History Channel," he pointed to the camera man, "Do you mind if we interview you for an upcoming documentary we're doing?"

"I would be my pleasure!" She smiled with stars in her eyes again.

"For starters tell us what made you want to paint something like this. It's incredible!"

Tamaki and Kyoya were about to slip away when Nomiko grab them both, "None other than these two here." The camera started to attract attention. Soon the Modern Renaissance Hall was full of people admiring Nomiko's masterpiece. And Tamaki and Kyoya were in the center of the crowd with a camera in their face.

"Oh I see, they're the young men in the painting! Outstanding!" The reporter praised, " So did you pose for this?"


End file.
